


Bounce

by 1lostone



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, PWP, err this one was 2009 I think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris meets Zach in a seedy hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounce

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I promised snoewhite a fic awhile back. No, I didn’t forget hon...just got busy! :D *throws peen confetti* I hope you enjoy! Unbeta’d because my bb is moving and I didn’t want to bug her, so all mistakes (and psychotic use of commas) are mine!

Chris shifted, his nails scoring lightly on Zach’s hipbones before trailing down his thighs. Chris looked up at Zach’s face- it was all sharp edges and shadows in the small crack of light that filtered in from the hotel’s blackout curtains, but Chris would have recognized the quick flash of grin anywhere.  Chris moved his hands up slowly, trailing over the slight sheen of sweaty skin. Zach snorted and moved back when Chris’ nails moved over that one spot- under the third rib on his left side- that had always made him laugh.

“God it’s hot in here.”

“Hmm. Yeah.”  Chris moved his hands over Zach’s chest, tugging a little on the hair there, stretching up a little to  lick at the drop of sweat that trickled slowly down from Zach’s neck, pooling for a second in the dip of his clavicle, before following it as it trailed down his near his nipple.  “Figures that you’d pick the one shitty hotel room in LA with the air conditioner on the fritz.” Chris scraped his teeth over the scar he’d given Zach by accident when they both managed to fall into the same flowerbed, and smiled, listening to the way Zach’s breath shuddered a little in the quiet room.

Chris's hands stopped on the waistband of Zach’s underwear, lightly tracing the bulge of his cock, feeling the length and heat of him with his fingers, pressing against the wet spot that was pushed up by the way Zach sat on Chris’ thighs.

Zach moaned, and Chris imagined the way his eyes would darken, his stare boring into his. He blinked, trying to see details in the darkness.

“Come on, let me get these off,” Zach whined, hands going to his underwear.

Chris grabbed Zach’s wrists and moved them back to where he’d first put them when they’d fallen onto the bed; near Chris’ knees. He could feel Zach’s grip tighten and knew Zach would be bruised there, but didn’t really care. The view was worth it. Zach’s weight was slightly off balance, straddling Chris’ thighs with his knees pressed into the nubby bedspread, stretched backward over Chris so that Zach’s lanky, muscled body was on display for him.  Chris licked his lips, pressing his head back against the pillows he’d stacked so that he was propped up into a sitting position. Zach’s teeth flashed again in the dimness and he bounced a little, stretching out a little more so that more of his weight was on his hands, spreading his knees so that Chris could feel the heat of his cloth-covered cock brush against Chris’ naked thighs more directly.

Chris moved his hands again, tightening his fingers around the elastic before giving a sharp yank, the sound of thin fabric ripping causing Zach to cry out in surprise.

“ _ Jesus _ , Chris!” Zach’s fingers spasmed around Chris’s legs as his body jerked in reaction.

“What? You weren’t attached to those, were you?” Chris kept his voice light as he lazily fisted Zach’s cock, listening to the gasp and the moan when he swirled the pad of his thumb around the head, spreading the slippery precome around. He wanted to suck him down, to feel Zach’s thick cock choking off his air, to smell his musk and his sweat and his come, but had to content himself with just a taste, licking his own thumb and staring up into Zach’s face, eyes searching for Zach’s in the darkness of the hotel room.

Zach was all pale and dark. His body arched a little into Chris’ hand. The line of his neck was visible as he tilted his head back, looking up at the ceiling.

“You said you wanted me to draw it out, and now you’re all impatient.” Chris squeezed Zach’s cock again, twisting his hand a little as he stroked him from base to tip. 

“ _ Unhh _ , yeah. Yeah,  _ I’m _ impatient. Says the guy who just ripped off my underwear.” Zach’s voice was thin, like it was hard  to concentrate on the words he was saying. Zach had always loved the anticipation that led to the fucking, as much as he loved the fucking.

Chris stretched up again, and Zach let go of his legs to meet him halfway. Their mouths met, sharing breath, tongues sliding against each other. For the first time, Zach directly touched Chris’ cock and he shivered. He was fully hard now, and Zach broke off the kiss to stare down at him. Chris loved it when Zach used two hands like this, one tight around the base of his cock, the other rubbing and stroking over the head and the shaft until Chris thought the top of his goddamn head was going to explode.

Chris dropped his head against Zach’s shoulder, sucking a bruise onto his skin before flopping back on his pillows. “Since you paid for the room, I suppose you get to decide how you want to do this.”

“Chris Pine, gentleman’s gentleman.” Zach let go of Chris’s cock to reach over to where they’d left everything, knocking the cheap phone off onto the floor in his haste.

Chris’ laugh surprised him. Maybe it shouldn’t have, but considering their relative positions, it did. “Yeah, that’s me.” He watched as Zach scooped some of the boy butter into his hand, and shifted, opening his legs.

“Nuh-huh. Wait a second.” Zach’s whisper sent Chris’ eyebrows into his hairline, but when he leaned up on his knees, bracing himself with one hand against the cheap headboard, the other reaching back to prepare himself, Chris couldn’t help the moan that stuttered out of his chest. He loved to fuck Zach.  His cock jerked as he watched, stretching a little to turn on the little light near where the phone had been.

They both winced away from the sudden brightness like vampires from the sun, then looked back at each other, grinning. Chris watched as Zach’s face worked, watched the pink tip of his tongue come out to lick at his lips and couldn’t keep his hands still. He scooted down, rucking the bed spread up so that it bunched uncomfortably under his spine. The position was awkward enough that Chris had to stretch his neck out a little to mouth at Zach’s dick, but the way Zach’s hips arched made him moan appreciatively as Zach’s taste burst onto his tastebuds.

“Fuh---  _ Fuck _ , Chris. God your fucking  _ mouth _ .”  Zach rocked his hips shallowly, and Chris moved his arms so that his hands were on Zach’s ass cheeks, pulling him open. Chris sucked in a quick breath through his nose and sucked, swirling his tongue around what he could reach. The angle was still a little off, but Zach didn’t seem to care as Chris’ fingers brushed over Zach’s knuckles, sliding a little in the lube there before pressing Zach’s fingers deeper into his own ass. Zach twisted on top of him a little- not sure if he wanted to press further into Chris’ mouth, or push back onto his own fingers.

Chris pulled off Zach’s cock, closing his eyes, listening as Zach panted above him.  He let go of Zach’s cheek with his left hand, still pushing Zach’s fingers deep inside of him with his right.

“Help me, Zach. C’mon. I won’t let you fall.”

“Why? What are you--  _ oh. _ Fuck!  _ Fuuuck! _ ”

Chris rubbed his stubbled cheek lightly against the inside of Zach’s thigh as Zach’s hand took the place of his.  Their fingers tangled together in the lube as Chris pulled Zach’s fingers out, then pushed them back in. With his free hand, he slowly pressed on the stretched ring of muscle, sliding his first finger inside to the first joint.

Zach froze, stopping with a choked moan. Chris would have loved to see his face just then. Zach didn't often let him fuck him, but when he did, it tended to be memorable. 

Maybe... no. Chris flinched at his own wistful thought. No place for that now, really. 

Chris removed his finger and stretched for the lube, coating his fingers until they were slick. “Come on, Zach. You know you gotta be stretched more if you want to take my cock. I want you bouncing on me, Zach. So fucking deep inside of you that... “ But Chris had to trail off at the feel of Zach’s hole clenching around his finger. He was in to the second joint, his thicker, stubbier finger sliding against Zach’s skinner digit, all of them pressed tightly together inside Zach's incredible heat.  He listened as Zach gasped. “Fuck, I wish I could see your face right now. Does it hurt?” Chris wiggled his finger a little, pressing Zach’s other two fingers deep inside of him. He could feel Zach’s muscles trembling and grinned a hot, fierce grin, pressing it into Zach’s skin.

“Nuh-no. Feels... _ unnghhhh _ .”

Chris tugged on Zach’s knuckles , pulling Zach’s finger out of his own ass with a wet squelch of lube. He pressed on the ring of muscle with the pad of two fingers, stretching it a little. Zach cried out again above him and Chris relented, sliding his entire finger in. “Come on, babe. Stretch yourself open for me.”

Zach’s fingers joined his again and Chris breathed deep, shifting again on the mattress so that he could lap at Zach’s cock, sliding his wet tongue and lightly scraping the sensitive skin with his teeth.

“ _ Chrissss. _ ..” At Zach’s hiss he relented, removing his mouth and finger and scooting back up to his previous position. Zach bent and kissed him hard, mashing their lips together in his haste before angling his head. He felt Zach grab his cock, working it furiously with the hand still slick with lube, until Chris was curling his toes, arching himself up into Zach’s grip.

“Fuck, stop.  _ Stop _ , Zach or I’m gonna come.”

“It would serve you right, but I’d be the one that suffered. God, I fucking missed you.”  He leaned back and kissed Chris’ lips, once, twice, before reaching over and opening the condom. Chris gritted his teeth at the stretch of latex on his slick cock, resting his hands on Zach’s hips as he positioned himself, trying not to remember what Zach felt like without the thin layer that separated them. He felt the head of his cock bump against skin, then the heat and tightness of Zach’s ass as he pushed through the tight ring of muscle.  

Zach shoved down, fully seating himself on Chris’ cock with a grunt. Chris could feel him tightening- the muscles almost fluttering to accommodate his thickness and bit his lip, forcing himself not to fuck up into him.  He'd never be able to live with himself if he actually hurt Zach.

Zach moved, bracing his hands against Chris’ shoulders, using Chris’ cock how he wanted it, rolling his hips to the angle he needed until it was nothing but slickness and pressure. Sweat dripped down onto Chris as Zach twisted over him, and Chris had to close his eyes at the remembered image of how red and swollen Zach’s hole had to be, stretched open for Chris’ cock.

“Chris... fuck god you feel so good inside me fucking  _ hell."  
_

It was Chris’ turn to moan as his words deserted him. the sight of Zach riding him stalling anything resembling higher brain function as he watched Zach’s own cock bob with the force of his movements. He had the presence of mind to jack Zach’s cock in time with the way he bounced on Chris’ dick, reaching out with trembling fingers to press them against Zach’s stretched hole, teasing him with the light scrape of his nail, the harder press of his finger, wanting to push alongside his cock, but keeping the feeling in check.

“Zach. Zach, I. Fuck. I  _ can’t _ ... I’m...”

Zach reached back, putting his hands near Chris’ knees, leaning back against Chris's bent knees for balance. Zach moaned again, nonsense falling from his mouth as he gripped Chris’ legs hard enough to bruise as Chris’ cock scraped against his prostate. Chris felt Zach spurting against his hand, his ass tightening as came and couldn't hold back his own orgasm, his fingers digging into Zach’s hip as he fucked up into him, thrusting only once before lights exploded behind his tightly closed eyelids.

Zach flopped down onto him with an exhausted grunt.

Chris listened to the quiet of the room, the only sounds the mingled pant of their breathing and the faint sound of traffic from outside. The scent of sex was heavy in the air as Chris wiped his hand on the bunched up bedspread, sliding his fingers up the slick bumps of Zach’s spine, before cupping the back of his head, pretending for just a minute as he listened to Zach's thudding heartbeat.  Chris' s eyes narrowed, horrified at himself and he scrambled for words, a joke... something.  “Jesus fucking Christ, Zach. I guess I won’t bitch about the shitty hotel room.”

Zach’s mumbled response was smug as his lips pressed into Chris’ neck. “Yeah. This reminds me of that place in Germany, remember? We kept the windows open.” Zach laughed a little, kissing Chris’ skin.  “Besides, you know you love me. Air conditioning is overrated, right?”

Chris’ eyelids slid shut.

“Yeah.” He stretched, ignoring Zach’s sleepy protest, tying off the rubber and sliding out of bed. He tossed it into the trash as he padded to the bathroom.  Chris didn’t meet his own eyes in the mirror, wetting a washcloth and walking back out to Zach. He couldn’t help the fond little smile as he saw him, already passed out, curled around a pillow, one arm flung across the bed. Chris set the washcloth on the nightstand, looking around for his clothes.   He made himself get dressed, ignoring the bed and its occupant as best he could.

_ You know you love me. _

Yeah. Yeah, he did.

That was the problem.

Chris bounced. 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> 2016 edit- Yowza. Apparently 2009 me felt like punching you in the balls with angst. Sorry about that. :D


End file.
